Cliche Moments
by HopelessDreamer65
Summary: Kagome is a second year student at the university and, on the first day back to classes, her new professor is hitting on her in front of everyone! **Rated T for now**
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't get this idea out of my head, even when I was trying to finish the updated chapter from my other story, so I'm happy I finally got this out there. Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha.

x

x

x

x

x

This was cliche. Everything about this situation was cliche. Kagome hated cliches.

It was her second year of classes at the University of Youkon. She had decided to major in demonology like her grandfather had. He had taught her all about demons throughout her childhood. Telling her stories about different kinds of demons like they were child's tales. She loved it. She wanted to learn everything there was to know about demons. Their history, biology, psycology, everything. It was her second year at the University of Youkon, and a professor was hitting on her like they were in a club instead of a classroom full of students.

Kagome could feel the stares of her classmates on her as they waited for her response. She couldn't give them one. She didn't know the appropriate reaction to this kind of situation. Sure, Kagome had had guys hit on her before. She was pretty attractive with her long locks of wavy black hair, the soft features of her face, and dark molten brown eyes; but she had never had it happen to her so publicly, in font of so many people she had to see everyday.

"Professor Takahashi," Kagome started, "do you really think this is the apppropriate time to-"

"See me after class, miss.. What was your name again?"

Kagome grit her teeth together. "Professor Taka-"

"I don't think that's your name." There were a few snickers going around the class now. The professor grinned, giving his face a boyish look. "Tell us your name."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Kagome Higurashi, see me after class." He turned to write something on the white board. "I think we need to.. discuss some things." There were more snickers from her classmates.

Kagome could feel her face burning with rage and embarrassment. 'How dare he,' she thought. 'What kind of professor does something like that to one of his students? How unprofessional and childish and uggghh!' The rest of the class went on without another event. Professor Takahashi didn't veer off from the subject at hand, which was the physiology of insect demons, and no one made any snark comments towards her. Kagome studied the professor. His unreasonably long snow whit hair was captured in a low pony tail, his bangs were almost too long and they ended right before his light amber eyes, which shined with the passion of the words of which he was speaking in a strong, clear voice. Kagome decided that she liked his voice. It was kind of deep and she could tell that he was a loud and personable person by the way that he seemed to connect with the class. The professor also seemed quite young, but maybe his hanyou ears just made him look younger than he really was. He had a slim waist and muscular arms, she was sure that he worked out-

'Why am I thinking about him working out?' Kagome asked herself.

Inuyasha put the cap back on his marker. "I guess that's all for today, guys. Go ahead and take off." The sound of chairs scraping the ground and chattering followed his words.

Kagome slowly gathered her things, not forgetting the professors request to see her. After everyone had left the room, she turned to walk to his desk. He was leaning against it, a crooked smile on his face. "Miss Kagome."

Kagome didn't want to play this game. "Professor Takahashi, I didn't mean to be so rude earlier. I-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Let me finish," she snapped. Inuyasha's smile only grew wider. "Okay," he said.

"I am sorry for being rude. But I don't appreciate the way you spoke out to me in front of everyone. We don't know each other, it's only the first day of classes, and I think I would enjoy your class so I would like to forget what happened today if you are willing to promise to never do it again." Kagome crossed her arms, pretty proud of herself for handling that without stuttering or forgetting her words like she usually does when she's nervous.

Inuyasha thought she was amusing. She snapped at him for gods sake. He couldn't even remember the last time a student cut him off like that. "Are you done?" he asked her after a few moments of silence. When she nodded, he pushed himself off his desk and closed the short distance between them. "I don't really think that's going to happen, miss Kagome Higurashi," he murmured as he bent down.

Kagome could feel his breath on her neck. She went stiff. "Do you mind backing away?"

"See I can't promise that I won't do it because I have a feeling that I will do it again. Just like I have the feeling that you're going to end up kissing me soon."

Kagome took a few steps back, seeing as he didn't seem to want to. 'What's with him?' She saw that his eyes had gotten darker, it gave him an unfriendly look, a completely different attitude from earlier.

"How much do you know about dog demons?" he suddenly questioned.

"That depends. What does this have to do with anything?" Kagome was slowly making her way closer to the door.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He saw her small steps away from him and... it kind of hurt his feelings. He shook the unwanted feeling away. "It has to do with everything, Higurashi." Suddenly exhausted, Inuyasha went back to sit at his desk. "I think I've imprinted on you."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Soooo? What'd you think? I know it's not very long but I'm not one for long chapters anyway. I hope you guys liked it :)

I plan on putting a lot of really cliche moments in the story so what are some you would like to see? You don't have to review them if you don't want, feel free to PM me.

cheers,

bri


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha

x

x

x

The rest of Kagome's day went by in a blur. It was like her body went on auto pilot, her mind didn't register anything past the words professor Takahashi had spoken to her.

_"I think I've imprinted on you."_

The words were echoing in her head. She hadn't taken the imprinting course yet, and wouldn't until the spring semester, so she only knew what the books she had read had to offer. They had told her that demons imprinted on those that they've chosen to be their "true mate". Well, it wasn't really a choice, it was more like a feeling, something in their brains suddenly click when they see the person they have imprinted on. Most demons cannot even have children until they have imprinted, some don't imprint at all. But it is still so rare for a demon to imprint on a human. The human body cannot withstand the impact of the mating ritual that is required to finish off the imprint and bond the two together with a unique marking that melds their blood together. The survival rate for humans is only 30%. For woman, if they survive the marking and eventually get pregnant, the rate of survival during childbirth is a mere 25%.

_"I think I've imprinted on you."_

This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Kagome was a normal, 20 year old student at the University of Youkon who lived a plain life. She had had her entire life planned out since the 8th grade, and there was nothing in the plan book about getting herself imprinted on by her youki professor. What would her mother say? Was there any way out of this?

Her last class of the day had just ended. There was aimless chatter that came from the students as they packed their things and headed out. It was all white noise to Kagome. She couldn't concentrate on anything else. She made her way back to her apartment.

Kagome had hated living in the public dorms last year. There were too many people and they were too distracting. That summer she worked two jobs and saved the money to be able to rent a private apartment. Not many people lived in the building. Each floor was a different apartment, it was like living in a small flat. She almost never saw or heard from her neighbors and that's how she liked it, no distractions.

She slid her key into the lock of her door but found that it was already unlocked. Did she forget to lock it this morning? She never forgot. Not after that incident. Were they back for her?

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, her heart racing. She felt the panic attack slam into her like a truck. She shouldn't seem to get air into her lungs and she felt her knees hit the ground as she clutched her chest.

The door to her apartment flew open, almost flying off of its hinges. "Kagome!"

Someone was by her side, reaching for her. "Kagome! Breathe! You have to breathe!"

His voice, it calmed her. Her body did what his voice commanded. Her lungs filled with air; it was like pouring cool water on a flame. Calmness washed over her, her heart steadied. The panic was gone, seemingly easily replaced by a strong calmness. She realized she was being held. Two arms were wrapped around her body frame.

"Kagome?" The voice, she knew this voice. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? You need the hospital. Let me take you to the hospital." Now this voice sounded panicked. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest. She pulled away.

"Takahashi!"

"It's okay. You need a doctor. Let me-"

Kagome shook her head. "No, professor, I'm fine. That's unnecessary. Please, let me go."

Inuyasha snapped out of his panic stricken trance. He didn't realize he was still holding onto her arms. He didn't even know when how his arms had gotten around her in the first place. He let her go and she raised herself from the ground, patting off the dirt on her jeans. "Kagome.."

"I said I was fine. What the hell where you doing in my apartment?"

He couldn't shake this feeling in his gut. He wanted to hold her. He needed to know that she was okay. But she wouldn't let him near her and he felt a stab of rejection cut him open. "Will you please just let me-"

"No!"

Inuyasha stopped.

"You don't have the right to worry about me," Kagome informed him. "You don't even know me. You don't get to break into my apartment then pretend like you're worried about me." She walked past him to her door. He was still kneeling on the ground, his head hung low. "Just because you've imprinted on me doesn't mean you suddenly own me. You imprinting on me means nothing to me." She shut the door behind her.

Inuyasha stayed where he was. His body was trembling. With rage? Hurt? He couldn't tell.

"It means everything," he whispered.

x

The next day, Inuyasha called in sick. The dean wasn't exactly happy with him but, in his 10 years of working for the school, Inuyasha never called in sick so he let it slide.

Inuyasha used this time to make a trip to see his father, Inutashio Takahashi. Inutashio was the CEO of a successful technology company that created some of Japan's most popular electronics. He was one of the most successful demons Japan has ever seen. His wife, Izoie, Inuyasha's human mother, owned a small craft shop in the neighborhood that they lived in. Inuyasha knew they would both be home today and would be delighted to see him as they always are when he visits.

His father had been in a similar situation, imprinting on a human, so he had to know what to do. As Inuyasha drove, he paid little attention to the scenery. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Last night, she'd been completely terrified, and for a good reason. But he had _felt_ her terror. He hadn't known she was at the door, he felt her there. His heart had felt as though someone was wringing it out, the air from his lungs left his body. He felt her terror like it was his own. Seeing her like that, on the ground, having some kind of panic attack, had kicked all sense he had out of the window. Inuyasha had this overwhelming desire to protect her wash over him. It was all he could understand. And she hadn't let him. She had rejected him.

'Why am I worried about her anyway?' he asked himself. This wasn't like him. He didn't care about girls, they were the least of his concern.. ever since Kikyo. Kagome didn't want to be his mate, she had made that very clear. So there had to be a way to reverse this imprinting business.

He pulled into the driveway of his parents' home. They had a pretty modestly sized home for people who so much money. They weren't flashy and helped anyone that was in need. They were just overall great people.

Before he could even get out his car, Inyasha's mother came running out of the house.

"Inuyasha!" she squealed with excitement. Izoie launched herself at her son, laughing when he caught her and spun her in a circle. He gave her the hardest bear hug he could manage without hurting her, causing another contagious laugh to erupt from her body again.

"Hey, let go of my wife!" Inutashio boomed from the door frame of the front entrance.

Inuyasha didn't release his mother. "I don't know about that. I think I like hugging this lady more than I'd like to admit," he said just to get another giggle out of his mother.

Inutashio made his way over to the two. "I don't want to have to break your arms, son."

Inuyasha winced. "Okay, okay. She's all yours."

Izoie laughed again as Inuyasha dropped his arms from her. "You give up too easy, Inu," she teased.

"Next time the old man won't be able to stop me," he promised. Inuyasha took his mom's hand in his as they all walked back into the house.

Inside, Inuyasha was greeted by childhood memories. Everything looked the same as he could remember from his early memories. He smiled, he missed this place sometimes. Being here with his family made him forget most of his troubles, he almost forgot the reason he had come.

After Izoie had made a point to make sandwiches (she thought her boy was getting too skinny) and tea, they all sat in the common room. Izoie and Inutashio sat together on the counch, holding hands. Inuyasha couldn't remember a time when they weren't touching. If they were together they were always so close to each other. Inuyasha tried to imagine himself with Kagome.

Wait..

Why had that thought come to his mind? He couldn't imagine them together, they didn't even know each other. He'd only seen her face on two occasions, both of which she was very annoyed with him and refused to talk to him.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha, on you're mind?" It was his father. Inutashio knew him best, he could tell this wasn't just a friendly drop by.

"Something's happened."

Izoie was instantly worried. "Are you okay? Can we help?" Her eyes, a dark purple color, were filled with concern. "What is it, Inu?"

How did he go about explaining this? What was he supposed to say? Inuyasha ran a hand through his silver hair.

"You've imprinted."

Inuyasha jolted in surprise. His father was the one who had spoken. "How did you.."

Inutashio gave him a small smile. "You're forgetting we are the same."

It wasn't technically true. Inutashio was a full blooded dog demon. After he had found Izoie and had Inuyasha, he had been born a half blood, a hanyou, thanks to his mother's human blood. But other than that, they were virtually the same. Inuyasha had inherited his father's long silky white hair and strong features, his stubborn attitude and machotistic tendencies also came from his father.

"Is this true, Inuyasha? You've imprinted?" Izoie went to Inuyasha's side, her hands framing his face.

"It is."

Izoie broke out in a smile. "You had me so worried!" She patted his head before returning to her husband. "When do we get to meet her? Or him. Who ever it is."

"I'm not gay, Mom," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well, you never know."

Inuyasha gave his father an exasperated look, and Inutashio smiled, shrugging.

"Why don't you leave us, Zoie?" Inutashio asked. She pouted but stood from her seat, kissing Inuyasha's cheek on her way out. "Tell me, Inuyasha," his father commanded. "What is the problem?"

He sighed again. "I need to reverse it, father."

"That I cannot do for you. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Why would you want such a thing? Most demons wait their entire life to imprint. You've managed to do so while you are still young."

"I don't know this girl. She's one of my students," he explained. "I tried to explain to her what happened and she's rejected me. How am I supposed to be with someone who can't bear the thought of being with me? I don't know her."

Inutashio was silent for a long while. He could hear the desperation in his son's voice and wished he could do something to help. "There's no way to undo what's happened. The longer the two of you wait to perform the melding, the worse it is going to get."

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. "There's no way that's happening. She wants nothing to do with me and I don't blame her. We don't know each other, dad, this isn't going to work out."

"So get to know her, Yasha. Stop trying to simply push yourself onto her and just.. court her."

"No way in hell! I'm not 'courting' anyone!"

Inutashio rubbed between his eyes. "Then don't. Continue to act like a child and do nothing."

"And what would happen if I did? Do nothing, I mean."

Inutashio's dark golden eyes hardened at the question.

"She could die."

x

x

x

x

x

OOKKay that's all I have for this chapter. I could have made it longer but ehh decided not to.

Next chapter: the courting begins!

thanks to those that reviewed or just read the story :) Im glad that you guys are enjoying it.


End file.
